<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort In Beanies and Cuddles by YourAverage3amFicWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318088">Comfort In Beanies and Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverage3amFicWriter/pseuds/YourAverage3amFicWriter'>YourAverage3amFicWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverage3amFicWriter/pseuds/YourAverage3amFicWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is awoken by a nightmare and knows just who to go to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort In Beanies and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fluffffffffff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy awoke with a jerk, and a quiet, barley audible cry. The young 8 year-old looked around his dark room, only being lit up by blearily moonlight that leaked into the bedroom through the window. He slowly sat up in his bed, trembling slightly as he attempted to not awake Tubbo, who was laying next to him.</p><p>Although neither Tommy or Tubbo minded sharing a bed, Phil had promised the two of them that they would both have their own beds by Tommy’s 9th birthday at the absolute latest, mostly due to the fact that both of them were rapidly growing and it wouldn’t be long before they were much to big to even share a bed.</p><p>A soft, suppressed whimper escaped Tommy as tears began to blur his vision. He couldn’t fully remember his nightmare, the bits and pieces of the darkness in his vision that had remained had already begun to slip away, but the fear from it still remained, it’s presence making his chest feel heavy.</p><p>He looked down at Tubbo, consider awaking the slightly older boy, but in the end decided against it.</p><p>The blonde boy carefully pulled the blankets off of him, pushing them gently closer to Tubbo before sliding out of the bed, keeping on his toes in an attempt to keep the floor from creaking. After that, he was able to slide out of the room easily, he and Tubbo’s room always being left cracked open, so he didn’t even have to twist the doorknob.</p><p>Tommy slowly walked down the halls, clutching onto the front of his shirt with his small, trembling hands. The only sound that echoed throughout the house other than his own soft footsteps was the steady ticking of a clock somewhere on the walls that at this time seemed unbearably loud and caused Tommy’s heart race to only beat increasingly quicker. A part of him wished that he had just stayed in his room instead of roaming the dark, empty halls of him home.</p><p>He quickly realized that he didn’t even have an idea of where he was going. Perhaps to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water before heading back to bed and hoping for sleep to claim him once more. Despite not seeming to know where his exact destination was, Tommy’s feet seemed to lead him knowing well where he wanted to go.</p><p>In the end, Tommy found himself standing hesitantly in front of none other than the twin’s bedroom door.</p><p>The family lived in a relatively small house, basically coming down to the kitchen, living room, a single bathroom, which was just great to share among five people, and three bedrooms, plus perhaps a spare closet to keep other junk like old board games or extra blankets. This meant that even though both Wilbur and Techno were practically itching for their own rooms neither of them were going to get one unless one of them chose to sleep on the couch, and Tommy could not see that happening.</p><p>He knew there was no way his feet had brought him here to speak to Technoblade. He had nothing against his gruff older brother, except he was a bit to serious for Tommy’s taste sometimes, but while Techno could be super supportive and have great advice, he really wasn’t the best with comfort and emotions over all. Tommy knew he had definitely come here Wilbur’s comfort.</p><p>Tommy hesitantly reached out towards the doorknob, his shaky hand hovering less than an inch away from the cold metal. He couldn’t help but feel worry stir in his gut that Wilbur might just be annoyed with him or turn him down. Maybe his older brother would still be holding a grudge against him for stealing that chocolate bar last week and would send Tommy back to his room.</p><p>Of course, Tommy knew that this wasn’t true. Phil would probably tell him right now that there was no way Wilbur would leave him handing like that, but the blonde child still couldn’t help but worry about it.</p><p>Eventually, he managed to muster up the courage and clasped onto the doorknob, sniffling and rubbing his eyes with his other hand before pushing the door open.</p><p>The room was silent as Tommy stood in the doorway. The twin’s room was even darker than he and Tubbo’s, causing the young boy to have to squint slightly as his eyes got used to the darkness, making out the sleeping shapes of his older brothers in their separate beds on the opposite sides of the room. He took in a deep breath, his eyes darting between the two beds as he tried to remember which one was Techno’s and which was Wilbur’s, after he managed to make out a shape of a guitar resting beside one of the beds, it was easy to tell that was Wilbur’s.</p><p>He carefully made his was across the room, stretching out his leg in front of him to gingerly feel the ground in front of him before stepping to make sure he didn’t accidentally step on anything, especially anything that might be loud and wake up Techno.</p><p>By the time Tommy had reached Wilbur’s bed, his hands had started to tremble again and his vision was foggy with tears once more. “...Wilbur..?” He whispered, folding his arms tightly and biting his lip when his older brother didn’t respond. The cold of the night was finally getting to him as a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>Tommy slowly pried one of his hands away from the tight grip on his opposite arm, “Hey, Wil...” He whispered again, nudging Wilbur this time with his free hand. He couldn’t help but feel a soft sigh of relief escape him when Wilbur let out a small groan, wrinkling his nose before groggily blinking his eyes open.</p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur murmured sleepily, getting interrupted by a yawn before he continued, “What time is it?” Tommy didn’t respond, pursing his lips and turning his gaze down to his feet as he blinked his eyes rapidly to fight back tears, but instead causing a few to slip down.</p><p>The young blonde had moved his hands down from his arms, instead beginning to tug on the bottom of his shirt as he fidgeted worriedly. “Dunno- Probably late...” He murmured out, finally responding to his brother’s question after at least a minute.</p><p>Wilbur seemed to immediately notice his younger brother’s sullen behavior and it’s starch contrast to his usual loud and abrasive personality. He looked at Tommy softly to show that he was willing to listen.</p><p>When Tommy cast Wilbur a quick glance up and met his older brother’s gaze that held nothing but warmth, comfort, and worry, he let out a low sigh before speaking. “Mmm... I had a bad dream...” He told the brunette softly.</p><p>Wilbur was quiet for a moment before brushing his long, curly hair out of his own face and scooting over in his bed. “Alright Toms, come here.”</p><p>Tommy immediately perked up at this before clambering into the bed next to his older brother. The 14 year old teen gently shushed the blonde boy, gesturing to Techno who had begun to stir slightly across the room, before pulling his blankets over both him and his younger brother.</p><p>The small child curled up against Wilbur, soaking up all the warmth as the tension in his muscles slowly dissipated and he relaxed into the cushioning of the bed and pillow.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” The older boy asked, his voice barley above a whisper. Tommy was quiet, pursing his lips thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head. If he was being honest, Tommy couldn’t even remember what his nightmare had been about and the fear it had caused was already growing duller by the second.</p><p>Wilbur looked down at his little brother for a moment before nodding, deciding that there would be no point in pushing it. He reached over to his bedside table and carefully slid his beanie off. The brunette pulled it over Tommy’s head before ruffling his younger brother’s hair, causing the 8 year old to struggle to stifle a laugh.</p><p>He smiled at Tommy fondly before laying down the whole way, wrapping one arm around his younger brother to pull him close before the two fell silent.</p><p>It was a while after the two had been laying there that Wilbur begun to feel exhaustion rolling over him as his eyes grew heavy once more. “You still up, Toms?” He whispered, nudging his younger brother’s shoulder lightly. Tommy’s only response were the soft, peaceful snores escaping him as he cuddled close to his older brother.</p><p>Wilbur smiled at Tommy fondly before he sunk into the sheets, allowing himself to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>